


Combatant Three

by Vince_ible



Series: Tron Drabbles [4]
Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Beclawed!Rinzler, Canon scene but with a twist, Clawed Rinzler Saga continues??, Clawed Tronzler Extended Universe, Fanart, Fic with illustration, Ficlet, I'm never drawing Sam Flynn again. Probably., Mention of blood, Nothing against him I'm just thinking ahead realistically, and different choreography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vince_ible/pseuds/Vince_ible
Summary: More context on the Tumblr version: https://invincibleinck.tumblr.com/post/642429248445054976/combatant-threeAlso here's the DA version if you like that sort of thing?: https://www.deviantart.com/invincibleinc/art/Combatant-Three-Mini-Comic-and-Ficlet-869553090This is a sequel to Raze ( https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783521 ) and a sort of unofficial prequel to Mismatch by @quantum27 ( https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829109 ).Not particularly proud of the art and writing in this but I'll do anything for Beclawed!Rinzler m'kay.
Series: Tron Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096373
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Combatant Three

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mismatch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829109) by [quantum27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantum27/pseuds/quantum27). 



Combatant 3 was different.

He was louder than the rest, more talkative, more frantic. The fear was to be expected. Facing Clu's greatest enforcer tended to make most programs fearful. But Combatant 3 hid his fear beneath cocky words, taunting gestures, and false bravado.

Any program could see that he was a novice. He lobbed his disc like it was completely foreign to him, fumbling to catch it each time. It must've been rookie luck that had gotten him this far.

Worst of all, he wouldn't _derezz_.

Again and again Rinzler slashed at the combatant, sometimes with discs, sometimes with claws. The program recoiled each time, but there was no trace of voxels, no cracks to signify a wound. Rinzler felt his frustration building with every passing nano.

He tossed a disc and the program ducked, right into the path of Rinzler's second disc. Crying out, the combatant crumpled to the arena floor. Rinzler advanced, unhurried and unwavering. His prey backed up as best as he could and tried to ward him off with a few clumsy waves of his disc. Irritably, Rinzler batted the disc aside and struck with cold claws.

A flash of colour blurred across Combatant 3's cheek, just beneath his visor. He shouted and slumped, as though in acceptance of the end. A roar went up from the crowd, demanding deresolution, but Rinzler did not deliver the killing blow.

Something else had caught his attention and stayed his hand.

Hot liquid dripped from his fingers in rivulets. There was an unknown Red there, deeper and duller than the usual shade of his claws. A memory prodded at his processes, distant and unidentifiable. He inclined his head at the combatant and forced the rattling in his throat to form a word.

_"User."_

**Author's Note:**

> More context on the Tumblr version: https://invincibleinck.tumblr.com/post/642429248445054976/combatant-three
> 
> Also here's the DA version if you like that sort of thing?: https://www.deviantart.com/invincibleinc/art/Combatant-Three-Mini-Comic-and-Ficlet-869553090
> 
> This is a sequel to Raze ( https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783521 ) and a sort of unofficial prequel to Mismatch by @quantum27 ( https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829109 ).  
> Not particularly proud of the art and writing in this but I'll do anything for Beclawed!Rinzler m'kay.


End file.
